creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Um über Angst zu schreiben, muss man sie erst einmal selbst fürchten.
Für einen Autoren, habe ich mal gehört, existiert nichts grauenvolleres, als die Angst an sich davor, keine Ideen für seine Geschichten zu finden. Und so ging es auch mir. Wobei … ich bin ganz gewiss kein Autor, also zumindest kein richtiger. Ich verfasse, wie ich dir hiermit ja beweise, lediglich mehr oder minder gute Horrorgeschichten, so genannte „Creepypastas“ im Internet. Naja, ich schrieb zumindest. Aber der Grundgedanke ist ja derselbe. Ich habe seit bald einem Jahr keine mehr zu Ende gebracht, obwohl ich durchweg ein gewisses Verlangen dazu habe, dies zu tun. Ich mag es, mit Wörtern umzugehen, mag es, mir Formulierungen auszudenken, mir auszumalen, was du dir ungefähr vorstellen sollst, wenn ich bestimmte Sätze schreibe. Das tue ich grade in diesem Moment. Doch bei all dieser Liebe zur Lyrik, mal übertrieben gesprochen, war es vor einigen Tagen wie so oft das selbe: Mir wollte ohne wenn und aber nichts mehr einfallen. An diesem Punkt sollte man sich als Hobby-Autor also irgendwie animieren, motivieren, du weißt schon. Und um mich zu inspirieren, spielte ich einige gruselige Videospiele, ich sah mir entsprechende Videos an, las Texte im Internet - aber auch wenn ich hin und wieder glaubte, ein Thema gefunden zu haben ... so erkannte ich spätestens beim Öffnen des Textprogramms, dass meine Idee wohl doch nicht so gut war wie gedacht. Ich fand das früher immer irgendwie ironisch ... Ja ... früher. Also um zu vermeiden, dass ich abschweife: Als ich das letzte mal eine dieser "Horror-Geschichten" schreiben wollte, befand ich mich genau in der Situation: Ich saß spät abends vor meinem Schreibprogramm, die Lichter in meinem Zimmer gedämmt, im Hintergrund ließ ich einige Instrumentals diverser Horrorfilme laufen. Doch natürlich und wie immer: keine Ideen. Dann kam ich zu einem Entschluss. Die Inspiration würde nicht zu mir kommen, also würde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie es müsste. Um über Angst zu schreiben, muss man sie erst einmal selbst fürchten. Also würde ich rausgehen. In den Wald. Ich lebe auf dem Land, ein vielleicht zwei Kilometer langer Feldweg trennt unser kleines Dorf vom nächsten Wald. Als Kind hatte ich immer Angst vor dem, was von der ehemals asphaltierten Strecke noch übrig war. Der Weg führt entlang einer alten Fabrik, die heute aber fast gänzlich abgerissen ist. Ich würde lediglich an einer einzigen alten Straßenlaterne vorbeigehen, bis ich schließlich an einigen verlassenen Ställen vorbei, den Forst betreten konnte. So zog ich mir meine Winterjacke über und meine Straßenschuhe an und machte mich auf den Weg. So richtig glaubte ich nicht daran, dass meine kleine Expedition irgendeinen Erfolg oder Sinn haben würde, also nahm ich meine Kopfhörer mit um auf dem Weg Musik zu hören. Seit ich etwas älter bin gehe ich den Weg recht gerne, allein schon um den Kopf freizubekommen, nimmt der alltägliche Stress mal wieder Überhand. Die ersten Schritte im vermatschten Schnee des Feldweges und der eiskalte, recht starke Wind der mir direkt ins Gesicht zu schlagen begann, brachten mich beinahe dazu wieder umzukehren. Nun war ich aber wenigstens einmal außer Haus, dann könnte ich immerhin eine kleine Runde drehen - außerdem hatte ich ja nach wie vor meine "Mission", die verloren geglaubte Inspiration wiederzufinden! Als ich so vor mich hin marschierte, fielen mir viele Details auf. Ich mag Kiefern. Meiner Meinung nach sind sie die schönsten Nadelbäume, allerdings verschwanden sie inzwischen all der sie umgebenden Fichten und der inzwischen nackten Stämme der Lärchen. Auch der Schnee am Eingang des Waldes war längst nicht so ästhetisch, wie man ihn sich vielleicht vorstellen mag. Er war halb geschmolzen und im schwachen Licht des Halbmondes erkannte ich, wie er sich mit dem Matsch des überwucherten Weges vermischte. Vertrocknete Blätter, Kieselsteine, einige Äste und natürlich die umliegenden Gräser und Unkräuter verschlangen nach und nach diesen Trampelpfad, der nur existieren dürfte, weil ihn einige Bauern mit ihren schweren Traktoren erzwungen hatten. Ich machte mir in der Finsternis Gedanken darüber mich zu verlaufen, doch war mir dies nie zuvor passiert … zugegebenermaßen war ich allerdings noch nie so tief im Wald zu derart später Stunde wie an diesem einen Abend. Meine Hände tief in den Taschen und mit hochgezogenen Schultern, um die Kälte nach Möglichkeit davon abzuhalten in meine Kleidung zu kriechen, fing ich begleitet von der Musik aus den Kopfhörern meines Handys an, über dies und jenes nachzudenken. Über mein Studium, über Inspiration für meine Geschichten, über das was der Musiker berichtete. Ich musste mich erst wieder Fangen und konzentrieren. Ich hatte ja einen Auftrag. Eine mir bekannte Lichtung tat sich vor mir auf. Inmitten dieser eine ältere Holzhütte an einem größeren Teich. Ich muss gestehen, dass mir an dieser Stelle etwas mulmig wurde. Denn das, was ich dort auf dem still gelegenen Wasser sah, war mir unheimlich. Nebelschleier legten sich über die Fläche, die ohnehin schon verkommen vor Schilf, Algen und sonstigem Grünzeug war. Ich wusste, dass an der Stelle an der ich mich befand, einst ein Steg in das Wasser führte. Früher benutzen ihn die Angler, bis das künstlich angelegte Gewässer gänzlich aufgeben wurde und sämtliches Leben in diesem zu Tode kam. Ein ungemütlicher Gedanke. Nun doch leicht beunruhigt setzte ich mich, vor Kälte leicht zitternd, auf eine Bank, die unter einem der Nadelbäume stand und so vor dem Schnee geschützt war. Ich sah mich um. Der zuvor beruhigende Effekt meiner Musik war fast gänzlich verflogen. Ich erinnerte mich, wie wir gemeinsam als Schulklasse hier herkamen und Tipis aus dem herumliegenden Geäst bauten. Es war eine schöne Erinnerung, unvergleichbar mit dem jetzigen Zustand der ehemaligen Pick-Nick-Fläche. „Was hieran ist gruselig?“ Zugegeben. Eine dumme Frage. Dennoch: „Was ist an diesem Ort und dieser Stelle etwas was besonders gruselig ist? … Was - würde ich länger darüber nachdenken - ließe mich derart erschaudern, derart zusammenzucken, dass ich mein Unternehmen schlagartig bereuen würde. Was würde mich dazu zwingen diesen Wald augenblicklich und Hals über Kopf zu verlassen?“ Und dann fiel es mir auf. Die Kulisse an sich. Der Wind ließ die Zweige und Äste der Bäume peitschen. Manchmal bedrohlich nahe vor meinem Gesicht. Das Wasser schien sich langsam zu bewegen. Jederzeit könnte etwas aus ihm hervorkriechen. Etwas was schon zu lange an diesem Ort war. Der Wind bäumte sich bedrohlich auf, nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu. Als würde Gott selbst auf die Szenerie einschlagen. Auch meine Kopfhörer und die Bässe in meinem Ohr verbargen nicht das markante laute Heulen des sich zusammenbrauenden Sturmwindes in den Bäumen um mich herum. Manchmal klingt das wie Schreien. Wie langes, klagendes Schreien. Das nicht vom Schnee bedeckte Gras wurde entgegen der Richtung des Windes gepresst. Genauso die kleineren Zweige, die Blätter und das Schilf. Mich umfasste nun gänzlich diesen bestimmte Gefühl. Dieser zunächst kleine, doch bestimmend mulmige Eindruck, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war plötzlich zu viel Geschehen um mich herum. Das war nicht normal. Es gab einen Grund für das Ganze. Ich stand auf. Blickte mich um. Versuchte dabei die Hektik in meinen Bewegungen zu vermeiden, doch sie brach langsam durch. Meine Panik ließ sich nicht länger von meinem Verstand begrenzen. Instinkte verdrängen meinen guten Willen. Und dann … dann ziehe ich mir die Stöpsel aus meinem Ohr. Erst rechts. Dann links. Und dann kann ich es hören: Ein leichtes Bellen in der Ferne. Trampeln im Schnee. Schnell. Kaum hörbar bei all dem Krach um mich herum. Ein leises Bellen. Nein. Nicht leise. Bloß weit weg. Doch kommt es näher. Das kann man hören. Verurteile mich nicht dafür, doch ich weiß ja auch nicht, was sich da zwischen den Stämmen der Bäume, zwischen dem Schilf und dem Schnee auf mich zu bewegt. Es kommt aus einer bestimmten Richtung. Aus der Tiefe des Waldes. Ich weiß, was du willst. Aber ich kann mich jetzt nicht bewegen. Bewege ich mich, sieht es mich. Sieht es mich, kommt es mich holen. Trotz des Himmels, der nun voll von Wolken sein dürfte, zwängt sich der Mond durch diese hindurch, um die Lichtung gänzlich auszuleuchten. Und zwischen dem Nebel und all dem Chaos, zwischen den peitschenden Böen und den niedergerungenen Bäumen um mich herum, kann ich dem Anblick nicht entkommen. Da tut sich das letzte mich schützende Geäst zur Seite und offenbart es: Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ist es still. In dem Moment eines Wimpernschlages sehe ich es. Es ist nicht menschlich, was dort vor sich hin kriecht. Auch kein Tier. Zu viele Beine. Zu viele Gliedmaßen. Einen zu langen Kopf. Eine lange Mähne an diesem. Ein permanentes Murmeln. Nur ganz kurz, bis es sich erneut mit vollständiger Dunkelheit umgibt. Und mit einem Knall bin ich wieder da. Der Sturm auch. Das Chaos und mit ihm ein überweltigendes Gefühl der Angst. Ich renne los. Stürze durch das Buschwerk. Ich falle hin. Richte mich wieder auf. Ein Zweig links, Baumstamm rechts. Ich weiche aus. Ein Holzstamm. Eine Sammlung von Steinen. Meine Beine prallen gegen tausende Gegenstände doch hetzt das näher kommende Geräusch hinter mir mich immer weiter. Reiße mir den Arm auf, dann die rechte Seite. Ich spüre Blut austreten. Ich kann nicht anhalten. Ich darf nicht. Hinter mir stürzt er ein. Der gesamte verdammte Wald. Mit ihm die Lärchen, die Fichten, die Kiefern. Der Wind dreht sich gegen mich. Er will mich nicht gehen lassen. Doch kann ich ihn sehen, den rettenden Ausgang. Kann sie sehen, die letzten Lichter des Dorfes. Presse die Augen zu. Vor Anstrengung und Angst. Meine Seiten schmerzen jetzt beide. Ein stumpfer Ton und - Ich springe auf. Verwirrt und orientierungslos stolpere ich ein paar Schritte und blicke auf das, was mich umgeworfen hat. Es ist die alte Bahnschranke der verfallenen Fabrik. Ich habe es geschafft. Der Wald hat mich nicht bekommen. Ich fühle mich noch nicht sicher, doch der Wind hat aufgehört. Das Poltern auch. Das dunkle und bedrohlich groß anmutende Gehölz war nun weit hinter mir. Aber da war nichts, was aus ihm herauskroch. Kein Verfolger, keine finstere Kreatur. Ich mache mich nun auf den Heimweg. Genug Aufregung für eine Nacht, genug - Ich halte inne. Wieder macht sich ein Gefühl in mir bemerkbar, doch diesmal eines des Glücks. Genug – Inspiration. Meine Augen schweifen durch die Gegend, ich kann es gar nicht fassen. Ich habe alles! Habe eine Kreatur, habe Horror, einen Gruselfaktor, sogar einen Spannungsbogen! Nur noch eine einzige Sache fehlt mir, um meine Geschichte perfekt zu machen. Dann kann ich sie endlich zu Papier bringen. Der Twist. Plötzlich ist es wieder da. Das Bellen. Trampeln. Gerissen aus meinen Gedanken blicke ich um mich. „Perfekt“ schießt es mir durch den Kopf: „Der Twist.“ „Er ist hinter mir“, denke ich. Bemerke ich. Nein. Ich muss lächeln. Ich habe mich geirrt. Er kommt direkt auf mich zu. Kendjio (Diskussion) 00:02, 17. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas